Flying Fire
by Beeegs123456
Summary: Well Wave has lost jet and sonic is the only person she holds close to but someone else lusts sonic just as much. Sonic/Wave/Blaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this was a request story but what ever I love the plot to it. This is a Sonic/blaze/wave story which I guess is what people like so yeah. Also I am thinking of what I so next on "samurai's don't wear ties" so feel free to give your. Character suggestion and all that. ENJOY THE STORY!**

Chapter 1- Devastation

It was a beautiful day out in the green hill meadow. No matter how many times Jet told her to stay out of there because it made them look bad she loved it. The one see loved the most was the blue rose. The only rose line that on mobius or the entire planet. Oh she loved this flower so much more than anything she could not figure out why.

"Wave how many times have I said to stop coming here its for like kids and weirdos".

"Yeah so I'll do what I want with my free time leave me alone alright" Wave stood up and stared right at Jet.

"What you really don't care about these flowers do you" Jet picked the blue rose from Wave's feet.

"NO WHAT THE HELL JET" Wave smacked the rose out of his hand and picked it back up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAVE WHAT DID I DO" Jet was more than mad he was furious now.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE FLOWER ASSHOLE" Wave was on the ground trying to replant the rose.

"What ever plant your retarded flower and get back to the ship" With that said Jet got back on his hover board and went back to the zeppelin.

Wave sat there for thirty minutes in the meadow until she heard a explosion. "What was that" She got up and looked over the hill and saw that the zeppelin had exploded and crashed.

"OH MY GOD JET, STORM" She ran over and saw storm was just getting back from the skate park.

"Wave what happened where is storm" Storm was shocked he's home has been destroyed and Wave was looking at the rubble and saw Jet's burning body already dead.

"Oh my god Storm what are we going to do"

"We could go see the freedom fighters?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alright that's it and I'm done with this chapter and I hope you like this story. SEE U L8TR


	2. Chapter 2

**Well look who's back in town, yeah that's right Beeegs. Also I have no reason of not being on so deal with it :D. So everyone and their mom have been asking me to write more of this shit so why not.**

" " Someone talking

* * An action

~ ~ A thought

—

~why, why me~ Wave was sitting in her room crying. Her life has been completely destroyed by a fire. Her best friend Jet was now dead and her grand zeppelin that took her forever to build is now gone.

~How, how did this happen~

Then a the door bell rang, ~who in gods green earth is here~ Wave got up from her bed wiped her face of tears and 'tried' to look good. She went down the stairs and opened the front door. It was Sonic holding an ice cream cone in one hand and a chili dog in the other.

"What are you doing here hedgehog"

"I brought you some ice cream to make you feel better, buuuut if you are going to mean about it I personally like ice cream"

"No no I'm sorry I'm just really... you know under the weather "

"It's cool can I come in"

"Well it's a mess but sure my not"

Wave wasn't lying her house was quite the mess but nothing that Sonic's house can compare to. "So umm sorry about the mess didn't expect anyone today"

"Nah its cool i can understand" Sonic handed her one of the ice cream cones.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I act like a complete jerk to you and your friends?"

"Well that's when we are racing here we are friends not two competitors racing to some emerald or mystic artifact that will show the way to some hidden city lost for 1000s of years"

"I can see that, so we are 'friends' now here i guess"

"Well thats not the only reason i came to do, i also came here to say i'm sorry for what happened to you and i'm also sorry for what happened to Jet"

"Its not your fault Sonic its mine i should have ran a scan on the ship before i left" After she said that she started crying into her hand. She was a wreck and Sonic knew this. Sonic got up and sat next to Wave and put his hand on her back.

"Its ok I know how you feel its ok"

"Its all my fault if i just... just" Wave continued to cry. Sonic then grabbed her ice cream and held in her face.

"Come on nothing makes you feel better than ice cream, i mean it makes Tails feel better"

"Do I look like a twelve year old two tailed yellow fox to you"

"Well depends on who your asking here"

"Whatever just give me the ice cream" After a couple of licks Wave couldn't believe it she actually felt better than she did five minutes ago.

"How on earth did this frozen milk ball make me feel better is beyond me"

"Makes anyone feel better unless you don't like milk than i guess your stuck with sherbet ice cream"

"Sonic the hedgehog, hero of Mobius and master of ice cream"

"You know it" After a few minutes both of them finished their ice creams.

"Sonic thanks for cheering me up and for bring me ice cream"

"No probably Wave here's my number if you ever want to talk" Sonic wrote down his number and gave it to Wave and ran off

~Did he just give me his number~ Wave was very confused but when she looked in the mirror she saw that she was completely blushing from what just happened. ~Ok this is just weird I'm going up stairs~. With that Wave went up stairs and into her bed and went back to sleep.

**So I hope you enjoyed that because I sure did made me feel like an actual writer but still a loser sitting in his room writing about make believe shit. But its the meaning that counts i guess. Have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy fuck you guys are awesome you know that. You guys gave me a 100 views/reads in 24 hours MIND BLOW! So for your guys act of fucking awesomeness i'm going to do 2 things. One this chapter is going to be extra long and be pretty intense for you Romance lovers. Two if you want to and you have time send me your made up Sonic character through PM and i'll pick 1 to be in my story. Also if this chapter gets the story up to 1000 views/reads i'll think of another surprise. Well enjoy.**

" " Someone talking

* * An action

~ ~ Someone thinking

Sonic was sitting in his house playing video games and drinking soda and eating chili dogs. ~When i'm done with this level i'll go for a run or go on an adventure with Tails~. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. ~Who could that be~. Sonic got up and walked to the door and he couldn't believe who was standing there.

It was Blaze.

"Hi Sonic how are you doing" Blaze made this terribly attempt to do a High-Five.

"Yeah i'm doing good what about you" Sonic returned the weird high-five.

"Good ummm got something to tell you unless Tails has already told you"

"Whats that?" Sonic was now in a mixed emotions with what she was about to tell him.

"Well Eggman Nega like the regular Eggman has been defeated for the last time, so now there is no point to guard the Sol Emeralds"

"WHAT really so what are you doing here" Sonic was bursting with joy.

"Well I do want to move here I feel better when land locked this island thing is weird"

"Well that's weird considering you have been there for all of your life"

"Ah i could care less, but I need to ask you something Sonic"

"Whats that Blaze?" Once again Sonic was having mixed emotions about what shes about to ask him.

"Well currently Marine called Tails' place the moment I told here about this, so i need a place to stay and i was wondering if i could stay here"

"Yeah sure i have a couple of extra bedrooms and an extra bathroom to, if you want to stay its cool with me"

"Thanks Sonic" With that Blaze grabbed here 3 bags and carried them up stairs.

That night Sonic could not figure out why Blaze wanted to stay at his place Tails' house had plenty of rooms and Blaze could had stayed with Marine. Sonic thought about it for and hour until he heard talking coming from the next room. It was Blaze and he could hardly hear what she was saying.

~No I can't eves drop thats completely invading personal privacy~ But Sonic found himself listing on Blaze's little talk on the phone.

"I don't know Marine i'll figure out if he's the..." Suddenly Sonic's phone went off it was Wave calling.

"Hi Sonic how are you"

"I'm doing good how about you"

"Pretty good, Sonic can i ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what is it"

"I have some tickets to see a movie it was meant for Jet but you know"

"Yeah sure i would love to come"

"Cool well there are three tickets one was for storm but he's weight lifting today so yeah you can bring a friend if you wan't"

"Cool thanks Wave i'll think about who i want to bring with me and ill give you a shout"

"Ok see you Sonic"

"Bye" Sonic then put the phone down and put it on his dresser. He sat there a wondered who he would bring with him. Knuckles? Nah too much of a hot head. Rouge? To flirtish (I wish that it was a word) Tails? I'll leave him alone with Marine. Then the idea popped inside Sonic's head ~How about Blaze~ Sonic then got up and headed to Blaze's room.

"Hey Blaze"

"Yeah Sonic" Blaze looked up to Sonic with a good smile which was weird to Sonic. He had never seen her smile before and it made him feel good inside.

"Wave just asked me if i wanted to go to the movies with her and.." After saying that Sonic realized two things. One Blaze's smile was completely gone and two the room was getting hotter.

"She also said I could take a friend and i wanted to know if you want to join me"

"Sure Sonic i'll join you"

"Thanks Blaze"

"Nope problem Sonic" Sonic then walked out of the room and went back to his room to go to bed and get ready for the day ahead of him.

**Well guys that ends this chapter so i would like to ask for reviews and stuff and also don't forget the stuff on the top. SEE U L8TR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother of god you people are relentless in a good way. One great feed back and you got this story to a 1000 views, THAT'S IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS (HUGE ASS MIND BLOW)! So to reward you guys i'm making this story big ass, also i'm including a new character that Shao Kahn introduced to me and i thought it was perfect. Also the next tier will be offered in the ending part so yeah.**

Sonic and Blaze were getting ready for the movie that was in fact starting in 1 hour. Blaze was getting a nice formal dress and sonic was just polishing the crap out of his shoes. Blaze then went down stairs and waited for Sonic to come down. FInally Sonic came down and was ready but he was having trouble with his zipper. Blaze saw the problem he was having and walked over.

"Blaze what are you doing" Blaze was grabbing his hands and pushing them away, she grabbed his zipper to his zipper and zipped it up.

"There you go you baby" Blaze folded her arms smiling

"Ummm thanks Blaze" As Sonic and Blaze walked to Wave's house Sonic was thinking about why Blazer just came over and zipped up his jacket. Finally they made it to Wave's house but before they made it onto the property Sonic noticed something that was out of this world. His and Blaze's arm was locked like you would at a marriage.

"Um yeah i'll see if shes' ready ok" Sonic broke the lock of their arms and ran the door, the knocking on the door didn't scare Sonic it was who answered the door that scared him. It was a little boy, he was a silver phoenix that looked about the hight of Tails.

"What do you want pal" The boy was giving Sonic this jackass look that made Sonic mad and confused he didn't know what to do or say.

"Well blue dude i'm not getting any younger what do you want hmmm"

"Oh umm is Blaze here" Sonic was hoping that the kid would just go get Wave.

"WAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE FOR YOU COME ON" This struck Sonic like a dagger through his chest. Wave came running down the stairs in a cool dress that went perfectly with her purple.

"Mythral shut up god, i'm leaving for the movies so your dinner is in on the stove and be in bed when i get back got me"

"Yes captain purple feather ass" Mythral gave this smartass wink at Wave.

"Watch the mouth pal" Wave closed the door right in Mythral's face.

"So you two ready to go see a movie or what" Wave had a nice smile on her face like for the first time in a week she was actually happy. This smile actually made Sonic happy inside to see her smile like that.

"Well i'm ready, Blaze?" Sonic looked back at Blaze and he saw her glaring at first but then very quickly changed her look to a half smile.

"Yeah ready when you are Sonic" Blaze walked over to Sonic and Wave. The three of them walked over to the movie theater. They showed their tickets and went to go sit down in the theater. The movie was scary, very scary for that matter. The entire time Blaze and Wave were grabbing out Sonic's arm, and around the quarter mark of the movie both girls were hugging both of his arms and would not let go until the movie let out. At that moment both Blaze and Wave let go about 5 minutes into the credits.

"Well that was freaking scary" The three were walking out of the movie theater talking about the movie. Also Sonic noticed two things, one being that his arms were a little sore and two both Blaze and Wave looked like two best friends. They where laughing with each other and having fun. All three of them were having a blast.

Sonic, Wave and Blaze made it back to Wave's house. "Thanks Sonic for making me feel better i feel like nothing ever happened."

"No problem Wave" Then at that moment Wave kissed Sonic on the check winked at him and went back into her house. He turned around and saw that Blaze was luckily was't paying attention, she was texting something on her phone.

"So Blaze ready to go back to the house" Blaze put her phone away and looked at Sonic.

"Race you there" Blaze winked at Sonic.

"Your on" With that both racers ran as fast as they could back to the house. Each dogging trees and rocks, jumping over rivers. Finally getting back to the house and both at the same time got there.

"I WON" Sonic yelled.

"What ever I got here first" Sonic then looked at Blaze and stuck his hand out and said "It was a tie" Blaze grabbed his and then something happened. Like a force of gravity Sonic was pulled towards Blaze and then he knew what was now happening. Blaze had Sonic in a kiss. Blaze then let go, winked at Sonic and went into the house.

That night Sonic laid down in his bed and was going crazy about what had happened that day. Wave kiss him on the check and Blaze completely kissed him in the lips just 20 minutes ago.

~Man today was crazy~ He then drifted into sleep with the thought of Blaze kissing him in his head.

**Well thats all for tonight. Also i said there would be a new tier thing on this chapter. If this story gets to 1,300 views i'll do two things. One i'll make add another character into '"Flying Fire" but instead of just one chapter, but the rest of the story. Also i'll give you a 1,300 word chapter tomorrow night. Om SEE U L8TR! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I have a lot to talk about so lets start with why i was gone for a couple of days. Ok so I went on a class trip to Chicago and I didn't feel like writing and instead i had a fucking blast. Also the views, ok lets just say HOLY FUCK you guys man you guys, 1,500 views, you guys blew it out of the water. So I will be adding in a new character to the story from the fans, but you have to PM it to me because thats fun. Also with the best of my abilities I'm going to make this chapter 2000-3000 words just for you guys.**

Sonic woke up in a daze it felt like the world was spinning around him. The one thing he really noticed was this smell, a wonderful smell. He got up and ran down stairs and there was something there that he thought he would never see. Blaze was standing there cooking bacon. Sonic was speech less to what he was seeing, finally Blaze noticed him.

"Hey Sonic how did you sleep" Blaze looked over to Sonic with a smile and a calm look. This scared Sonic mostly because one he's never seen Blaze smile like that and two she had this look that just made him feel good and shy.

"He..hey Blaze what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Sonic i'm cooking Breakfast for us, also i was hungry and you were sleeping so i thought why not" Sonic was shocked, Blaze cooking, and also how sexy she looked in that Kitchen apron but quickly pushed that out of his mind.

"Ummm thanks for doing that, also where did you get that kitchen apron?"

"Oh ummm you already had one in the closet"

"Oh never knew i had one thats nice to new"

"Yeah you want some food?"

"Sure i'm starving" Blaze came over and placed some eggs and bacon on his plate. She then sat down herself and started eating. Sonic then noticed something ever time looked down and then looked up Blaze was staring at him and then looked away fast. Also the weirdest thing was Blaze's tail was rubbing against his leg.

"This is good Blaze where did you learn how to cook like this" Sonic was finally breaking the silence.

"Oh ummm my mom taught me before she passed away" Then Sonic felt bad, and stupid for asking such a question.

"So ummm you finding that bed nice and comfortable"

"Yeah its nice, slept like a baby"

"Thats good" Then Sonic realized that they both have been sitting there staring at each other and their plates where clean.

"Yeah umm ill take those the lest i can do since you made me breakfast." Sonic got up and put the dishes in the sink and started cleaning them. Suddenly the nerves around his waist started sending messages to his brain about something wrapping around his waist. There she was Blaze had her arms wrapped around Sonic's waist and her head was on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic's face lit up he was blushing like crazy.

"Bla... Blaze what are you doing" Blaze was slowly moving her hands down Sonic's waist to a place he didn't expect anyone to touch for another couple of years. Then Sonic realized he couldn't do this, everything was happening to fast then he did it. He got lose of Blaze's hug from behind and ran out the door.

Sonic ran to his friend that didn't have a girlfriend, Shadow. Sonic walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Took about 3 minutes but Shadow had finally answered the door and looked like he just woke up.

"Ok you blue fucker why did you wake me up"

"Its 12:00 in the afternoon why are sleeping still"

"Because its that one day where i just sleep remember"

"Oh yeah but i have something to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Ummm can i stay here for the night something happened and i need to stay here"

"Sure you can stay here" Sonic walked inside of Shadow's house and was surprised that i was completely clean. Also the only thing messy was the living room where Shadow was sleeping on the couch and the TV was playing some random show.

"You can sleep in any of the 10 rooms just not in my room"

"Thanks Shadow I appreciate it"

"No problem just try not to wake me up alright"

"You got it" Sonic went up stairs and found a bed room it was pretty cool looking. A king sized bed and a hd flat screen TV hanging form the ceiling. Also it had a nice personal bathroom. Sonic laid on his bed and thought about what had happened to him just an hour ago. Was Blaze really going to try and grab him like that. Sonic couldn't sake the thoughts out of his mind finally he went to sleep.

Sonic woke up and noticed something, he wasn't in the same spot he went to sleep. He was hanging from a ceiling in a crappy looking dungeon. Suddenly someone walked through the door and Sonic could barely make out who it was. Finally he could see who it was, it was Lien-da the Grand master of the dark legion.

**Cliff hanger bum bum bum, well that probably wasn't 2k- 3k words but i think it passed the 1k word. Also if we can get to 1,800 ill make a 2000 word chapter for sure. Also ill add in a new lover in the story just to make things more interesting. SEE U L8TR!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ever heard of that one guy who kept his readers in suspense, because its funny. Now you guys/gals got me up to 2,100 views which of course is not describable in human words so i'm just going to say that this (Hopefully) is a long chapter. Also i added a new character for the rest of the story. Enjoy!**

Sonic was confused around all edges, the dark legion, Lien-da what did this all mean? Lien-Da walked up to him and had a seat in the chair sitting right in front of him.

"Finding it comfortable in the dungeon?"

"Well yeah these chains are very comfortable you know"

"Smart remarks wont get you out of this one pal"

"Ah so its one of those ones, you know that one where i supposedly can't get out"

"Yeah it is smartass"

"No reason to use that kind of language" Lien-Da then turned around and smacked him right in the face.

"Don't think i forgot about that day hedgehog, don't think i forgot you broke my heart so your walking on thin ice" Sonic then looked at the ground and Lien-Da walked out of the room. Suddenly Sonic heard a noise from the vent shaft.

"Who's hear now" Then a figure fell from the ceiling right in front of Sonic.

"Sup" The figure was red, had brown colored eyes, and had shards of red on him like Shadow did.

"Who are you?" Sonic had no idea who this mystery person this one was.

"Lets talk later we need to get out" The figure was ripping off the chains from Sonic's wrist and then freeing him.

"Thanks for the help mystery man"

"Names' Hunter pal please stop calling me mystery man"

"Ok 'Hunter'" Him andHunter started running towards the what Sonic was believed as the exit. Guards where everywhere but him and Hunter made sort work of them. Finally Sonic spotted the exit.

"I can see the exit"

"Don't get excited Sonic we aren't out just yet" After punching two guards the two of them made it out of the compound and ran outside, Sonic was about 300 meters away from the compound and noticed that Hunter was no longer behind him, Hunter was lying on the ground spazzing around the ground. Then Sonic noticed Lien-Da behind him with a shock gun. Suddenly Sonic just started running leaving Hunter behind. After running by himself in silence and guilt he made it to his house, he entered and saw Blaze sitting on the couch.

"SONIC where have you been i'm so sorry about what i did and i..." Sonic just walked right past her and up the stairs to his room.

"Sonic?" Blaze was confused about what had happened just then. She walked up stairs and entered the room.

"Sonic baby you ok" Sonic was just sitting there on his bed staring at the wall.

"Sonic? Really i'm sorry for what i did, I should have took a lot slower"

"Its not that Blaze something bigger than that"

"What happened?"

"I was captured by The Dark Legion and this Hedgehog named Hunter helps me get out but when we where running away from the compound i left him there, Lien-Da had shot him with some kind of shocking round" Blaze sat down next to him on the bed.

"Sonic you did your best..." She was then cut off by Sonic.

"NO Blaze i left him there after he tired to save me and then i left him for dead" Blaze then got closer to Sonic.

"Sonic after all you done don't get down on yourself like that ok" Blaze was slowly attaching herself to Sonic as she said these words.

"I mean, why did I just leave him why Blaze why did i do that"

"I don't know Sonic we all make mistakes don't take it so hard on yourself" Blaze had her head on his shoulder and her arms around him.

"Blaze what are you doing?" Sonic wasn't sure what Blaze was pulling on him.

"Don't worry Sonic ill make it all better" Blaze slowly leaned in and finally their lips connected. Sonic slowly sunk into the bed with the Blaze around him and lips locked.

**Damn intense shit man. Well thats all for today have a good night and yeah. SEE U L8TR.**


End file.
